Colm Olliver
Colm Olliver is a notorious troublemaker and terrorist among the vampires of Britain and a fervent Autarkis. Biography Embraced as a shovelhead by a bunch of Sabbat in Bristol, Olliver's unlife began in violence, as he slew two hounds of the local sheriff, four police officers, and a score of innocent bystanders. Unfortunately for Olliver, this all happened on the night of the Birmingham pub bombings. The police, already facing the chaos of the domestic terrorist attack, reacted to the news of their fallen comrades and civilians as a related terrorist event. They managed to overwhelm him and tried to put him into prison, but in a violent frenzy, he killed the two officers that were commanded to take him down and slaked his thirst on their blood. Shortly thereafter, England passed the Prevention of Terrorism Act. Under the law, Olliver’s actions were classified as terrorist activity, even though he’d had nothing to do with the actions of the Birmingham Six — who were themselves later exonerated — in support of the pub bombings. Olliver was forced to flee, from both the mortal and the Kindred authorities. He went to London, learning all he could about his condition on the journey. However, the mortal agents of Lady Anne Bowesley had followed the news of Olliver's trajectory and had braced themselves for the inevitable arrival of the rampaging hellmonger that the police reports and tabloids had indicated was heading their way. A network of ghouls, vigilantes, and "private security freelancers", each unknowing that others had been summoned to aid the effort, converged upon the London-bound farm truck carrying him into the city. He was staked in Manchester and held in torpor until a coterie of Gangrel neonates in the service of the Anarchs set him free. The apparent inefficiency of the Camarilla to contain or execute a bitter Caitiff sowed some dissent among the upper Kindred society, a fact that came quickly to the ears of the Anarchs, who wanted to join with Olliver. He proved however, to be a deeply independent (and selfish) soul and so his work with the Anarchs was often tumultuous. He followed them, however, out of hatred against Queen Anne. By the summer of 1982, Olliver and the Anarchs had disavowed themselves of each other, though their relationship wasn’t as hostile as the attitudes each of them harbored against the Camarilla and Sabbat. In this case, it simply worked out that the enemy of both of their enemies didn’t happen to be an ally. After the split, Olliver entered the darkest phase of his unlife. Hated, lost, and exhausted, Olliver succumbed to a fugue that must have been nurtured by the roaring of his Beast. He simply does not recall the years from 1984-1997. When he returned to his senses, he felt that nothing had changed. After Olliver regained his sense of self, he decided that he simply had to leave London, as it had nothing to offer him. With a suicide’s sense of finality, he planned a gesture that would graphically underscore his disgust with the Ivory Tower and its despotism. At the time, London had suffered a spate of terrorist bombing attempts, and Olliver intended to strike a similar message against the Camarilla's blood-cult of demagoguery while the Kindred of the city were gripped with the same climate of fear that held the mortals. Over the span of a week, Olliver placed over a score of nail bombs throughout London, in targets such as Underground stations, shopping centers, banks, and nightclubs, some of which had connections to the Anarchs. The result was a Blood Hunt against him, backed even by the most stubborn Anarchs. The Camarilla has considered adding him to the Red List, but prevailing sentiment is that sooner or later he will manage to destroy himself, and no specific clan has stepped forward to pursue any possible trophy placed on him. Tonight, Olliver flirts with the idea of joining the Anarch domains (but not the Movement) in northern Italy or California. Whatever his decision, he must hide the route he takes out of England from both mortal authorities and Kindred toadies, and will likely end up passing through several interim domains before arriving at his final destination. Character Sheet References * Category:Brujah Category:Eleventh Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character